Embodiments of inventive concepts relate generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including vertical channel transistors.
Due to small-size, multifunctional, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are considered important elements in the electronics industry. A semiconductor memory device is a type of semiconductor device configured to store and read out digitized data. Semiconductor devices may be classified as volatile memory devices or as nonvolatile memory devices. Volatile memory devices may lose stored data when power is interrupted. Volatile memory devices may, for example, include dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices and static random access memory (SRAM) devices. Nonvolatile memory devices may maintain stored data even when power is interrupted. Nonvolatile memory devices may, for example, include FLASH memory devices.
High capacity semiconductor Memory devices may be used to satisfy consumer demand for increased performance and reduced price. In the case of semiconductor memory devices, increased integration may be desired, because integration is a significant factor in determining product price. However, expensive process equipment that may be needed to reduce pattern dimensions may set a practical limit on increasing integration for semiconductor memory devices. To address such issues, there have been a variety of studies on new technologies to increase integration density of semiconductor memory devices.